Dans le piège d'une fleur de grenade
by Kiosyato
Summary: - Arc du futur, spoils possibles - Comment Squalo a-t-il pu rester en vie face à Zakuro, durant la fuite des Vongolas ? Est-ce uniquement parce que Yamamoto et les autres sont arrivés à temps ? Ou bien... pour une autre raison... ? - 39/S - /!\ Violence -


Coucouu ! Voici un petit OS avec un couple assez spécial, en attendant la suite des "Blessures du temps" !

L'idée m'est venue hier soir, d'un seul coup ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si ce n'est pas très très joyeux...

Note : Pour le titre, "Zakuro" signifie "Fleur de grenade" en japonais, d'aprés les sites concernant Reborn.

Pairing : Niveau amour et romance à l'eau de rose, c'est niet. Mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il n'y a pas "un"...

Rating : T pour le langage et pour autre chose de moins joyeux...** Attention, âmes très sensibles s'abstenir !**

* * *

**Dans le piège d'une fleur de grenade...**

_J'aurais pas dû rester là. J'aurais vraiment pas dû… Voilà où ça me mène, de jouer aux héros… Je savais que c'était pas mon truc !_

_Le roux ricane. Il me regarde de haut… Merde… Il se fout de moi. Bien comme il faut… Je vais le tuer !_

_Mais encore faut-il que je le puisse. Cela faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas douté de moi comme ça. J'ai mal. Je souffre le martyr. J'essaie de pas le montrer. Mais faut avouer… que c'est très difficile. Surtout dans ce genre de situation…_

_Il sent ma douleur. Il peut la ressentir au plus profond de lui-même, aussi sûr que je sens la chaleur étouffante de ces maudites flammes rouges qui s'agitent autour de moi… et de ce qu'il reste de mon requin géant. Il s'est bien battu, lui aussi… Dommage qu'il n'ait pas résisté un peu plus longtemps… Enfin…_

_Bon sang… Mon bras… Par terre, il gît devant moi, comme une énième victime qu'il aurait pu trancher d'un coup net. Il a suffit d'une seule décision stupide de ma part pour que les rôles s'inversent, et que ce soit à son tour de se faire découper. Et… ça me fout dans une rage indescriptible… par ce que ça n'est jamais moi, le faible, dans l'histoire ! Fais chier…_

_Je sens un étourdissement léger me monter à la tête, le poids de la fatigue se fait ressentir. Je n'en peux plus… Et dire que tout aurais pu être différent… Si j'avais pas couper ce membre une première pour devenir plus fort… en quelque sorte pour « Lui ». Si j'avais pas voulu sauver cette bande de gamins débiles. Si…_

_**« Baru'… On se relève ! ! »**_

_L'autre me fait comprendre qu'il faut continuer. Qu'on ne refait pas le monde avec des « si ». Chose dont je pourrais le remercier, car, à force de méditer ainsi, ma fièvre du combat allait baisser d'un instant à l'autre. Mais hors de question que je dise merci à ce minable aux tifs rouges…_

_J'évite tant bien que mal le nouveau coup qu'il me porte, exécutant un pas de côté digne des plus mauvais débutants en matière de bataille. Mais je crois que pour le moment, je ne peux pas faire mieux. Toutefois, Dame fierté est là, sans appel, et déclare, utilisant ma bouche comme porte-voix :_

_**« Vooooi ! ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'avoir comme ça ? ! Même avec un bras en moins, je te crèverai quand même ! ! »**_

_Vain. C'est réellement vain. Tellement que je n'en crois pas un seul mot. Mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre, au fond. Si ce n'est… le peu de dignité qu'il me reste._

_Tentant de dissimuler mes tremblements nerveux, je ramasse le plus vite possible la prothèse de mon bras manquante, dont la lame est encore là, pour le brandir devant lui. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre que je ne renoncerais que lorsque mon dernier souffle ne sera plus._

_Cependant… au vue de sa tête… de son rictus détestable… j'ai l'impression que ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté._

_Mes forces me quittent de plus en plus vite._

_Mais je ne dois pas flancher…_

_… Voilà qu'il s'approche…_

_… Eh merde ! ! !_

_

* * *

_

Sans que je ne m'y attende, ce type aux cheveux gris m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et a ordonné à mes proies de fuir les lieux. Tch. Honnêtement, ce contretemps m'a réellement énervé, sur le coup. Mais… ça s'est révélé être plus intéressant que prévu.

Ce mec vit pour le combat.

Il ne semble respirer, manger, boire, dormir en ne pensant qu'à son prochain conflit. Tout son être respire l'amour de la mort. C'est louche, quelque part…

Toutefois… Peut-on dire qu'il s'agit d'un point commun entre lui et moi ?

Au fil des minutes, je me rends compte que ce type se bat bien. Enchaînant explosions et tranchage, nous entamons un ballet mortel pour l'un et l'autre. Ce n'est pas un petit joueur comme les autres que j'ai tué avant lui. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas assez. Je ne suis pas une nouvelle victime faiblarde de son épée… Je suis une véritable couronne funéraire. L'une des plus puissantes, de surcroît.

**« T'es pas trop mal au combat… Mais pourquoi tu t'bats comme ça ? T'as réellement un but ou c'est juste un passe-temps, de mettre ta vie en danger ? Ou tu veux juste protéger ces mômes, baru' ? »**

Il ne m'a pas répondu. Je peux donc en conclure ce que je veux. De plusieurs coups précis, je mets rapidement en déroute sa boîte-arme qui s'écroule derrière lui. Pauvre requin…

Argent-man a l'air vraiment paniqué. Ça le rend un peu plus humain, quelque part… Et moi, les humains, je les pulvérise.

Son bras vole. C'est un coup de maître que j'exécute à l'aide de mes flammes invisibles. Nous nous battons depuis plus d'une heure, mais j'ai comme le sentiment que je viens de mettre fin au conflit. L'homme tombe à genoux, souffrant de la porte de ce qui semble être un bras factice, en fin de compte. Déjà à terre ? C'est navrant… Ca ne peut pas se terminer si vite, ce n'est pas drôle !

J'ai pris goût à la combattre… En une soixantaine de minutes, le sang et la sueur coulant sur son uniforme déchiré m'a conquis. Son air haletant est presque jouissif. Et mes flammes de la Tempête naissantes de cette bataille effrénée ne le rendent que davantage sublime, cette lueur rouge lui conférant un air presque… diabolique.

Je veux continuer… Je veux continuer à le dépecer ! Un bras, ce n'est pas assez !

**« Baru'… On se relève ! ! »**

Je tente de le stimuler à nouveau pour réitérer cette bataille restée en suspend. Et ça marche. D'un air hagard mêlé à une sorte de haine, il tente de me menacer à l'aide de ce qu'il appelait « bras » auparavant… Cette vision est si ridicule que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

**« Baaaaru' ! ! T'es vraiment désespéré ! !**

**- La ferme ! ! ! Vooi ! !**

**- T'as d'la voix… Mais pour me battre, tu n'as plus rien. »**

Je m'approche de lui. De rage, il s'élance vers moi pour m'attaquer. Il est rapide, mais trop faible. Si faible pour le moment que je l'attrape par sa tignasse blanche et le plaque contre le mur le plus proche.

Il est à moi.

Son air effaré, complété par une expression de dégoût, me fascine légèrement. C'est qu'il est plus effrayé qu'il ne veut l'admettre, dis-donc ! Je souris, resserrant ma poigne sur sa chevelure blanche.

**« Tu t'rends pas compte qu'avoir les tifs si longs, c'est un vrai handicap…La preuve ! »**

Je tire sur ses cheveux, et il ne peut s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. C'est imperceptible, presque un murmure, mais je l'entends distinctement. Et c'est fortement agréable…

Mon autre main se crispe sur sa gorge, je m'amuse à tester sa capacité de respiration…

**« Que se passerait-il si j'les coupais, baru' ? Tu perdrais toute ta force, comme le mythe de Samson que Bluebell m'a raconté l'autre jour ?...**

**- L-Lâche-mooi… Voi… Hn… ! ! »**

Il lutte, très fortement. Ou du moins, du mieux qu'il peut. C'est sympa. Ca me permet de moins m'ennuyer. Sa désormais unique main attrape mon bras pour essayer de me repousser. C'en serait presque touchant…

**« … Tu t'appelles « Squalo », d'après ces gamins… Hum… Etrange nom… 'fin bon, on va pas en discuter toute la journée… »**

Je resserre sa prise sur son cou, et il étouffe un cri de douleur de nouveau. J'hésite un peu… C'est encore trop tôt pour le tuer.

**« V-Vooi ! Ne… me sous-estime pas !... Hn… Je… te tuerai… !**, maugréa-t-il, se débattant entre mes mains comme un poisson frétillant.

**- Baru'… Y'aurait p'tèt un moyen pour que tu restes en vie, remarque… J'me tâte à te le dire…**

**- Ta... gueule… ! !  
**

**- Tss. C'est mauvais pour toi de t'agiter ainsi… »**

Il ne veut pas s'arrêter de bouger, cependant. Il épuise toute sa force pour tenter de me faire lâcher prise. C'est totalement inutile… mais si plaisant à voir. Son regard perçant, empli de haine à mon égard, me rendrait presque dingue.

C'est décidément le meilleur de tous mes adversaires…

**« Arrête de t'agiter comme ça !**

**- VOI ! La ferme ! ! !  
**

**- Tch… Tu m'laisses pas le choix ! »**

Bluebell m'a indiqué que ce genre de parade marchait à tous les coups. Elle m'a dit que l'effet de surprise produit par ce genre de geste paralyserait même le plus excité des humains.

… Alors, je l'embrasse.

Et ça marche. Il ne bouge plus…

* * *

_J'y crois pas._

_J'y crois pas._

_J'y crois pas, bordel de merde ! ! !  
_

_Cet enfoiré me… Il me… Il n'a pas le droit ! Tout mais pas ça ! J'préfèrerai encore qu'il me saigne à mort, qu'il me gerbe dessus ou mieux encore ! Mais ça… !_

_N'empêche que j'arrive plus à aligner le moindre geste de répulsion. Ce type m'a complètement pris au dépourvu… Mais pas pour longtemps ! D'un coup rapide, mon poing vient s'incruster dans son ventre, tandis que je mords vivement la langue qui vient s'immiscer entre mes dents. L'effet est immédiat : il se recule… mais sourit vivement, malgré le sang qui coule aux commissures de ses lèvres. C'est pas vrai…_

**_« Baruuu'… C'est encore mieux que je ne le pensais ! On recommence ! »_**

_Sans crier gare, il me force davantage, me poussant à ouvrir la bouche en tirant sur mes cheveux. Sa langue rentre et je ne peux rien y faire, complètement bloqué par cette emprise sur ma gorge toujours plus forte. Il prend son pied à me rouler une nouvelle pelle… Bon sang…_

_Je suis véritablement devenu sa marionnette… Et dieu sait combien je déteste ça !_

_Mais voilà que sa main quitte mes cheveux, non sans les tirer une dernière fois, pour ouvrir lentement mon uniforme. Pas ça… !_

_Je lutte à nouveau, même si mes mouvements sont considérablement réduits par la force de ce baiser empoisonné. Et aussitôt, ma veste part sur le sol, bientôt rejoint par mon haut, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. C'est pas vrai… !_

**_« Bluebell a affirmé qu'il fallait utiliser cette méthode si le sujet bougeait encore après le baiser… Libre à toi de rester calme ou non… Baru'… »_**

_Je n'arrive plus à résister, la fatigue m'assaille. Le sang coulant de mes blessures l'excite davantage. Il me mord l'oreille, griffe profondément mon torse, rit de ma nouvelle souffrance. Je n'en peux plus… C'est insupportable. D'autant plus que mon corps réagit sans que je le veuille…_

**_« Héé… En fait, tu le veux toi aussi ! Parfait ! »_**

_Je déteste sa voix, je hais tout en lui… Ce sentiment d'oppression est incroyablement fort... ! Sans que je me rende compte, cet imbécile m'a complètement dévêtu. Je n'arrive plus à résister… C'est trop pour moi. Son regard de prédateur transperce le mien, complètement épuisé et presque sans vie, désormais. Il sourit._

_Il sait qu'il a gagné._

**_« On t'a déjà touché comme ça… N'est-ce pas ? T'as pleins de p'tits secrets… Je vais te briser pour les découvrir… C'est parti, baru' ! »_**

_Sa main continue sa progression vers le bas de mon corps. Je ferme les yeux avec force, ne souhaitant pas voir la suite, un sentiment de dégoût jaillissant en moi quand je le sens attraper quelque chose de trop intime à mes yeux, situé entre mes jambes._

_Personne d'autre que « Lui » ne pouvait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, me faire ce genre de chose. Son visage me parvient en mémoire, plus net que jamais. Ca rajoute encore un peu de douleur à cette scène déplaisante dont je suis l'acteur principal…_

_Pourquoi…_

_Pourquoi suis-je resté le combattre…_

_Ca n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça…_

_Je suis tombé… dans son piège._

_

* * *

_

Ce fut le plus beau combat de ma vie, sans aucun doute ! Même si je n'ai pour habitude de les terminer ainsi…

Ma petite victime aux cheveux blancs est au sol, entièrement nue, toute tremblante. Pauvre, pauvre petit requin injustement terrassé… Il tremble, les cheveux tombant sur son corps pâle mutilé de toutes parts, meurtri de souvenirs impérissables.

**« J'te le jure, mec… Violer mes victimes, c'pas du tout mon genre… Mais bon, on peut dire que j'ai fais une exception pour toi !**

**- … »**

Il ne dit plus rien. Mais sa colère est grande, vrombissante. J'en aurais presque peur. Son joli cri a été coupé, tant la violence de mon acte a été puissante. Je suis comme ça… Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Je lui lance ses fringues, restées prés du mur maudit où la passion à sens-unique a opéré. C'était réellement agréable…

Il n'esquisse pas le moindre geste, il semble mort sur le par terre brûlant. Je l'ai réellement brisé…

**« … A ce stade, plus besoin de te tuer, pas vrai… ? »**

Ma voix se fait décevante. Mais… au fond, je pense encore que c'est trop tôt. Je veux le voir vivre avec mon souvenir, que sa haine soit si grande qu'il décuple sa force pour un nouveau combat.

Soupirant, et ne lui accordant plus lui le moindre regard, je saute vers le plafond pour le détruire et m'envoler vers les airs. De haut, je baisse les yeux vers lui, une toute dernière fois.

**« Ne meurs pas trop vite, Squalo. J'attends impatiemment ta vengeance ! »**

Finalement, je m'en vais. Je ne dois pas oublier que ma véritable proie est encore à des kilomètres…

* * *

Yamamoto, Bianchi, Spanner et Gianini parvinrent, après bien des obstacles, à retrouver la base qu'ils avaient due quittés. Grâce à Squalo, ils étaient encore en vie… face à Zakuro, c'était certain qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire. Ainsi, ils se devaient de le retrouver. Au moins pour lui sauver la vie en retour !

Le joueur de base-ball tomba alors sur une vision horrifiante de son entraîneur à l'épée. Il était prostré sur le sol, ses habits près de lui. Apeuré et paniqué, il se précipita vers lui.

**_« Squalo ! ! ! Est-ce que ça va ? ! »_**

Mais à la seconde où il posa sa main sur lui, il fut repoussé sur le côté, avec une grande force. Surpris, il vit l'homme aux cheveux d'argents se redresser doucement, tremblant, et se rhabiller le plus lentement du monde, comme si de rien était. Il remit ses cheveux en ordre, ramassa son bras et l'observa un long moment. Bianchi se hasarda, hésitante, à lui demander s'il allait bien, à l'instar de Yamamoto. L'épéiste se tourna alors vers les quatre compères, leur lançant le regarde le plus froid et le plus dur qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus. D'une voix lente, grave et dure, il les mit en garde :

**_« Si vous dites encore quoi que ce soit… Je vous tuerai sans hésiter. »_**

Takeshi déglutit, ressentant l'atmosphère pesante autour de l'homme aux cheveux longs. Pour la première fois… Il en avait réellement peur.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, la présence de Byakuran n'était plus. Le monde était à nouveau « paisible ». Byakuran s'était évaporé, ainsi que sa clique, dans les airs, grâce à l'intervention de Tsuna et des autres. Zakuro aussi avait était éliminé durant cette dernière bataille. Toutefois, il subsistait encore un peu. Dans le cœur d'un Varia meurtri.

Xanxus, torse nu, était penché au–dessus de lui. Squalo, en dessous de lui sur le lit, à nouveau privé de vêtements, n'osait le regarder dans les yeux. C'était leur première fois depuis la défaite de Byakuran. Mais quelque chose bloquait.

Squalo tremblait sous le regard courroucé de son chef et amant. La voix autoritaire de l'homme brun cherchait des explications :

_**« Ces suçons et ces griffures ne sont pas les miens. »**_

Squalo ne voulait pas affronter son regard.

C'était trop dur…

… Comment lui-dire… ?...

* * *

J'ai rajouté un peeeetit peu de XS pour la forme, même si pour une fois, ce n'est pas le couple principal ! ^^

Vous avez le droit de me tuer, mais trop fort ! =P

Reviews ?


End file.
